


The Son's Whimpers

by multifandom404



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: After Jigen died, Code is a loving son, Code is his son, Delta is a tsundere sister, he just want to be appreciated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandom404/pseuds/multifandom404
Summary: The aftermath of Jigen's fight
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Son's Whimpers

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to write what would be Code's reaction to Jigen's death. And I haven't seen him in the manga for months😟 thank god anime shows him more.

Delta's eyes fluttered, her exposed skin was cold due to the cement she was sleeping on. The last thing she remembers was Amado and Kashin--

She jolted up. "Where the hell--"

She saw the annoying redhead lying down on the cold floor. "Oi, Code!" She shouted but the man didn't even flinch. What the fuck is his problem?

"Code!" She stood up and walked towards the man. He was shaking and formed into a fetal pose. 

"Oi, Code." She lowered her tone. Something's bad, she can feel it. 

She heard a small whimper. "Are you crying?" 

And there he looked at her with his sore eyes because of crying. She… she doesn't know Code can cry. 

"Delta…" he whimpered like a kid. "He… Jigen." He cried more. His loud sobs are the only thing she can hear and his pitiful face is the only thing she focused on. 

"What happened? tell me!" She shook him. "Damn it, Code!"

"He's dead!"

"You better be joking." She laughed it off. But Code. . . he will never joke about that. His whole body was shivering, probably in anger and frustration. 

Her knees shook and once again she was on the floor. 

"Oi-"

"Delta…" and for the first time, she heard Code so helpless. "He… he left me."

Something inside her throbbed. On her chest that wanted to escape. No, it wasn't anger but there's a part of it. 

Code wail like a child on her lap. Delta knows how much Code cherishes the charming leader, on how much he values the validation of the monk. 

It was all Kawaki's fault. He should be blamed for all of this. Her hands ran through the hair of Code. "We'll find out everything. We'll get your revenge." She said. 

Two of them were left on the base. 

"Where is the ten tails?"

"So-somewhere safe." He whispered. Delta once again felt something inside her chest. 

"We'll make sure they'll pay for your tears, Code." She gritted her teeth. Those damn Konoha rats. 


End file.
